The Talk - Sober Edition
by Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri looks on at the Banquet after the GPF in Barcelona. Yurio is off to one side, getting close to his new friend. Yuuri being the more responsible adult decided that it might be time for Yurio to have 'The Talk'.


**I don't own Yuri On Ice at all. I am just having a little fun while I can.**

 **So found this anime and fell in love with it. Have a few stories already in the works at the moment. Around four. This is a little one-shot for you all. It was a prompt from a friend.**

 **Any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 **The Talk -Sober Edition**

Yuuri smiled as Viktor stood beside him. Getting silver was good, and he was happy with how he did, mostly, but still. He wanted to win the gold, not only for himself but for Viktor as well, for the faith that the other had in him over the last several months. Yuuri glanced around the banquet room, so many people were there. All those that had skated, their coaches and sponsors. He didn't remember much of the banquet in Sochi, not even with the help of the pictures that Chris had shared with him. He felt a hand slide into his and Yurri turned to smile at the man that stood beside him.

"You all right Yuuri?" Viktor asked as icy blue eyes locked onto Yuuri warm brown.

"Yes," Yuuri nodded, "Just know I have to do better at Worlds to beat Yurio."

"We shall make sure of that," Viktor agreed, smiling, "When we get back home, we'll relax for a few days before we start training for 4CC's and Worlds."

"Would be nice to just spend a little time with each other," Yurri agreed, looking out at the crowd once again. Yurri smiled as he saw Yurio keeping out of the way, moodily glaring at anyone that dared to get too close to the table he was sat at.

"Yurio being Yurio," Viktor laughed quietly as he spotted the teen.

"Yes, he is," Yuuri joined in, eyes alight.

Yurri watched as Otabek walked over to the teen and sat down. Yurio gave no glare or remark as he did so. Yuuri knew that the two of them were friends, but he didn't know how close they were. Heads leant in close as they began to talk. A small smile was making its way onto Yurio's face, a light in his eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"I…" Yuuri began, "I wonder if he has been given the talk," Yuuri murmured to himself. He glanced around, saw Yakov talking to some people to one side. He didn't know if he would trust Viktor to give Yurio the talk. And he didn't think anyone else would be able to do so either. He wouldn't trust most of the people in the room with doing so, and he felt a little responsible for Yurio.

"What did you say?" Viktor asked, not fully hearing the words that Yuuri was speaking.

"Oh, nothing," Yuuri said, pulling free and waving his hands around, a strained smile on his face, "I just think I should go and talk to Yurio. You know, congratulations and that," he added.

"Yuuri?" Viktor puzzled as a hand went onto Viktor's shoulder from behind.

"Yuuri, Viktor, hiding away in the corner," Chris winked at the two of them.

"Chris," Yuuri smiled back, glad of the distraction as Viktor smiled at his best friend, "Erm, if you'll excuse me. Think I will go and grab Yurio for a second. I want to talk to him," he began to walk away from the two.

Viktor's hand shot out and grabbed Yuuri's wrist, pulling him into his arms, he kissed him, "Have fun talking to the little kitten," he grinned.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "This is Yurio we're talking about?"

Viktor and Chris laughed, Yuuri shook his head and left the two of them to talk and have a few drinks together. He had no doubt that he would be helping Viktor back to their room when the night was over. He didn't mind them having their fun. Yuuri made his way slowly over to the table where Otabek and Yurio were sitting, still talking and smiling to each other.

"Hey," Yuuri smiled, feeling a little nervous when Yurio began to glare at him. He hated that glare, reminded him a lot of when he failed at Sochi. "Would it be all right if I talk to Yurio for a moment Altin-san?" he asked the other skater.

"Of course," Otabek nodded to Yurri and then looked to Yurio, "I'll talk to you again later Yuri," he said, giving a small smile to the other as he began to get up.

"Sure, come and find me," Yurio agreed a return smile on his face. Otabek walked away from them, Yurio watching him go before he turned furious blue-green eyes towards Yuuri.

Yuuri froze for a second before taking a calming breath, "Just come with me for a while. A walk and a talk," Yuuri gestured towards the door leading away from the banquet. This wasn't something he wanted to talk to the teen about with others around them.

"Fine, whatever," Yurio huffed, getting up and followed Yuuri as he led the way out of the room.

Yuuri found a more secluded area, there was no one else around. Yuuri walked over to the chair that was to one side of the room and sat down. Yurio stood and glared at him for a moment before sighing and sitting down across from him.

"So what do you want Katsudon?" Yurio asked, "I was in the middle of talking to Otabek." He was annoyed that he had been disturbed. Otabek was one of the few people there that he could stand talking to.

"I…" Yuuri began, only to cut himself off, blushing. ' _How am I going to do this? Should I have let someone else do it? But could I really trust Viktor or even Yakov to this? And I don't want Chris to get anywhere near him.'_ Yuuri gave a shudder as he thought of Chris. He steeled himself and looked to Yurio once more, "Has anyone ever given you 'the talk'?" Yuuri asked, blushing. He wished for a moment that he could have a drink in his hand for this. He just wasn't cut out for this kind of thing.

"The talk…" Yurio trailed off.

Yuuri took the words as being a no. "Oh boy. I would have thought someone would have done so by now, you are going to be sixteen next year. So…" he paused, wondering how he should go about this little talk. "Chris decided to educate me about all this when I was around your age," he shuddered once more as the memory of the rather graphic talk that Chris had put him through not long after turning fifteen.

"Wha…?" Yurios eyes were starting to widen as he began to realise what was going on.

"Well, when a man and a woman, or a man and a man, and even a woman and a wom… but you don't need to know that one," Yuuri blushed, "When two people love each other," he started again, his blush getting worse, "Things can g…" he was cut off as a hand went over his mouth, pressing hard.

"No…" Yurio whispered, "Just no!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed and head shaking furiously.

Yuuri calmed as he pulled the hand away, "Yurio, you need to know this," he countered whatever argument that Yurio could come up with to get out of 'the talk'.

Yurio's wide frantic eyes locked onto Yuuri's, "No. You were so much better at informing me of all I need to know about relationships between two men or a woman and a man. And even three men, last year when you cornered me after the pole dancing with Christophe."

"What do you mean? I never talked to you about some… something like this before," Yuuri was puzzled.

"But you did. After our dance off, and you finished with Chris with the pole dancing, you grabbed me and took me to one side. You talked for almost an hour. Telling me how I should prepare my partner if they were male, what I should do if there are two men with me," Yurio raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "You went into graphic detail on some of that. And some of the things you can do to pleasure a man," he shuddered, "Then you went into detail about how to… to pleasure a woman as well," he pulled a face, "It was very detailed explanation of everything I would ever need to know," he smirked, watching Yuuri's face get brighter and brighter.

"I… W… T… I…" Yuuri couldn't even form any words as he tried to take in all that Yurio had just told him. "I did what?" he finally managed to squeak out. His head going from side to side as he still couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

"Yes, in great detail," Yurio emphasised, smirk getting larger as he saw the uncomfortable look on Yuuri's face. "Why you started with the typical 'When a…' I don't know. Much better information last time. Got a few good ideas from it too," he winked at Yuuri, knowing he was embarrassing the other skater.

"Oh?!" Yuuri squeaked again.

"Though," Yurio looked at him curiously, leaning closer, "How do you know so much about sex and all the details, when I know that you have never been in a relationship and that you are a virgin still?" he asked, a smirking slowly making its way onto his face.

Yuuri jumped up and ran from the room. Yurio laughing as he heard a name being cursed over and over again by the Japanese man.

"Christophe."

* * *

 **Well, there you go, my first fic in a new Fandom! I do hope that you have enjoyed it. It was fun writing it. The others that I have for this fandom are two crossovers with Harry Potter and two multi-chaptered fics.**


End file.
